


A Hard Pair We Are

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Klaus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus checks on Caroline post-hybrid bite.





	A Hard Pair We Are

"What did you think would happen, love?"

Caroline stilled, tightening her grip on the blanket she'd wrapped around her shoulders, tucking her bare feet a little closer to her knees. The swing rocked slowly beneath her. Sleep had alluded her, and what good was a house when the monsters of nightmares could just walk in?

Twisting slightly, she looked at Klaus, watched him approach. His expression was moody, eyes glittering.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked bluntly, ignoring his question.

"Thought I'd check on you," Klaus said, hands sliding into his pockets. "Make sure there were no lingering side effects."

Caroline scoffed. "Please.

"No?" Klaus drawled.

She looked away. Tightened her grip on the blankets. "I don't want to deal with you right now."

Klaus laughed and stopped the rocking of the swing with his thigh. He pressed close and dragged a finger down the edge of the blanket. "That's too bad."

Caroline glared at him, refusing to flinch as he canted his head, watching her with little flecks of yellow in his eyes. She refused to remember the searing pain of his bite, the lingering lushness of his blood. The monster that watched her tonight was unfiltered by those slivers of humanity he'd shown her.

"I want you, Caroline. I believe it will prove to be unfortunate for us both."

Her brows tucked tightly together. "You can't have me. I'm not a prize."

"Oh, sweetheart." Klaus' touch was featherlight, nearly tender against her cheek and such a contrast to the iron in his eyes. "I'm not one of your teenage lovers. I don't look at you and only think about a quick fuck, consider the chores and bribes necessary to coax you into wrapping those pretty lips around my cock. I look at you and I think of all the ways I can crawl under your skin, how I can possess every part of you. I'm a greedy, selfish nightmare and I'll drag you with me."

Caroline swallowed, and his fingers brushed her chin. Veins crawled up his eyes, yellow catching the moonlight. Heart hammering in her chest, she stopped breathing as his lashes lowered, the truth of him stark.

"Do you know what it means when something like me cares, sweetheart? How I want your fantasies so I can fulfill them, your smiles, and your laughter so no one else can have them. I want your happiness, because for you to look to someone else for the simplest of needs, would be a death sentence; I'd destroy them in ways you cannot begin to imagine."

Caroline shook her head, leaning away from him. "Stop it."

"It's too late for that. So you think about me when your alone. You consider the safety of Tyler's arms when we both know he won't give you what you want, what you need. How does it feel, my love, to sleep alone even when he is beside you? Does he wrap his fingers in your hair and watch your eyes as you come, does he take even the simplest of joys from your arousal on his tongue?"

"You don't get to do this," Caroline whispered fiercely, chest heaving. "You don't get to make these declarations, when all you do is _destroy."_

"I'm the great devourer, sweetheart, and I'll never be satisfied. My thirst for you is a burning no blood can satisfy, now that I've tasted you; now that I've held you. So dig in your heels, fight me. But in the end, it'll be my bed you writhe upon, my body you crave, my hands to stroke and inflame; I'll brand myself into every part of you, until you can no longer imagine what it was before or what could come after me. And I will spend an eternity hoarding all the little pieces of you, until nothing has escaped my grasp."

Klaus leaned close, gaze drinking in her face - the wide pupils, parted lips, flushed cheeks; the wild look behind her eyes as he hammered at her defenses. The faintest tremble to that stubborn chin. Leaning back, he slid his hands to his pockets and stepped away, angling towards his mansion.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. You were right. Now we'll both have to live with it."


End file.
